1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer safety systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to emergency lighting systems for trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
Most trailers towed by a motor vehicle are required to have a trailer lighting system. The trailer lighting system may typically comprise brake lights, a left and a right turn signal, backup lights and tow marker lights. The trailer lighting system is normally coupled to and controlled by the vehicle lighting system such that the trailer lighting system mimics the operation of the vehicle lighting system. For example, when a turn signal on the vehicle is activated, the corresponding trailer turn signal is also activated. In addition, when the hazard or flasher lights are activated on the vehicle, the trailer lights will also flash or blink.
Trailer lighting systems are connected to vehicle lighting system by an umbilical cord having a connector or plug mounted on its free end. The connector or plug on the end of the umbilical cord may be inserted into a corresponding connector or socket on the vehicle. The connector or socket on the vehicle may be hard wired into the vehicle lighting system. There are known several different types of connectors in the prior art. These include, without limitation, 7-way, 6-way, and 4-way connectors of different configurations, e.g. round or flat.
One problem that arises in the prior art is that when the trailer lighting system is uncoupled from the tow vehicle, the trailer lighting system ceases to be operational. Normally, this is not a problem. However, in an emergency situation, it may be desirable to have the trailer lighting system continue to operate to alert drivers of a potential hazard. For example, trailers often become disabled and must be left parked along the side of a busy highway. Normally, without a connection to the tow vehicle, the trailer lights cannot be operated leaving a potential danger to other drivers, especially at night.
Some state and federal laws may require that utility or cargo trailers being used for commercial gain or having a 10,000 pound or more cargo capacity, be equipped with onboard safety equipment such as an operable breakaway system that requires that the trailer be equipped with a 12 volt battery.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.